


The Doctor's Day Out

by anycsifan



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor meets a very interesting woman while walking through a market after leaving Peri at a spa for the day, and to his surprise she like his clothing, and perhaps a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Day Out

“See you later Doctor,” Peri waved at him as he left her to her day of pampering at the spa.

He gave her a polite wave in return before heading towards the open market. “Perhaps now I’ll get a little time to myself and not hear constant complaints and insults,” he muttered to himself. He knew that his and Peri’s fighting was due to being cooped up in the TARDIS for too long. Their normally witty repartee had turned into true fighting a few days ago. Now they had a chance to relax and spend time on their own.

The Doctor strolled through the market place, occasionally stopping to look at something that caught his eyes, he even bought Peri a small gift to apologize for losing his temper. As he studied a small sonic device a tall, thin, and rather mean looking chap tapped him on the shoulder. The Doctor turned to see who wanted his attention and why.

“What in the name of Loki are you wearing?”

 _Not this again._ “I take it my clothes offend you.” The Doctor did his best to hide his irritation from the young man that appeared to be part Frost Giant.

“I’m lucky to still have my sight after looking at you. Your coat alone is brighter than the sun.” This earned him a laugh from his small group of cronies standing behind him.

The Doctor was about to make a witty retort when a young woman stepped up next to them. “Obviously you have lost your sight, or at the very least you’ve gone color blind, because the clothes this man is wearing are brilliant. You could learn something from him, but I doubt you’re smart enough to, and in case you hadn’t heard, the grunge look is so three centuries ago.”

The young woman was met with a piercing glare from the blue-skinned brute, but she stood her ground. It didn’t take long for him to give up and walk away. The Doctor waited for the woman to turn around before thanking her. “It was kind of you to defend my choice in clothing, but I’m used to constant critiquing.”

“Well I hope you don’t believe my words to be insincere. I meant what I said, your clothing, especially that coat, really is spectacular,” she smile brightly at him and he noticed just how lovely the young woman was with her exceedingly long black hair and shining 24 carat golden eyes.

“Thank you, it’s about time someone took notice of my genius fashion sense,” he straightened his posture and puffed out his chest. He then looked at what she was wearing; purple converse trainers, red knee-high socks with black stripes, a yellow mini circle skirt, and a black and blue striped boob tube. “Your taste in clothing isn’t bad either.”

“Thank you,” she giggled slightly and held out her hand, “I’m Alexandra Yates by the way.”

“I’m the Doctor,” he shook her hand warmly.

“Are you here alone?”

“No, my friend is at the spa. We need a bit of space before we kill each other.”

“Would you mind if I kept you company?” she asked sweetly.

“I’d quite like that actually. It’d be nice to have someone to talk to,” he smiled back at her.

They walked through the market talking about literature, science, various items they saw at the stalls, and the universe in general. When the sight and smell of the many foods being prepared got the better of them they decided to stop and grab a bite to eat. They continued to chat while they waited for their food to be prepared.

“So, what’s your friend like?” Alexandra, or Alex as the Doctor had been calling her, asked.

“Her name is Perpugilliam Brown, Peri for short. She’s a nice enough girl that I met in my prior life. My traveling companion at the time, Turlough, saved her from drowning and after a little adventure he left me in her care. Her main interest is botany, and in general she is quite bright. She worries about me more than most of my previous companions, but I worry about her in return. It took some time for us to find our rhythm, but now we’re very good friends.”

“Sounds like you’ve made your fair share of friends.”

“I suppose so, why don’t you tell me about your friends?”

“I really only have one friend and he’s a pain in the neck, perverted excuse for a Captain, but I know I can trust him, and that he’ll always have my back.”

“Sound like an interesting chap.”

“Indeed he is, and when we first met he tried flirting with me, but after I turned him down in a manner that left him both speechless and impressed he deemed me his new best friend.” The Doctor chuckled. “Have you ever fancied any of your friends, or thought that maybe they fancied you?” she leaned towards him.

He gave her a funny look. “That’s a bit personal don’t you think?”

She sat back in her chair. “You don’t have to answer, I was just curious.”

He thought about it and decided there was no real harm in answering. “I did fancy one of the young women that traveled with me. She was my best friend, and I’d like to think that she still is. I’m not sure if she returned the feelings, or if any of my former traveling companions fancied me, and I’m certain Peri doesn’t, at least not this me.”

Alex was about to say something when their food arrived. She waited for their waiter to leave before she reacted. “Really? You’ve got a decent personality, a bit egocentric, yes, but you’re very charming. I’ve already commented on your fashion, but I also like your physical appearance. You’re quite a looker in my opinion.”  

The Doctor was very flattered and blushing. “Thank you Alex, it’s nice to know someone approves of the new me,” he smiled warmly at her, “and you’re very pretty yourself, you have excellent taste in clothes, not to mention you’re intelligent. Not many can carry on a conversation about dimensional transcendentalism, time laws, and sonic devices,” he said with an impressed expression.

“It’s amazing what you can learn from books,” she winked.

He chuckled, “Indeed.”

They ate lunch and discussed the alien species they’d ran into, including Daleks, Cybermen, Ice Warriors, and the war between the Sontarans and Rutans. After they paid for their meal they continued chatting as they walked through the rest of the open market.

“How do you know about so much of the universe? Much of your knowledge can’t be found in books,” asked the Doctor.

“I work for the Time Agency and I enjoy learning from the people I meet on the various planets I visit,” she explained.

“Well, that explains a lot,” the Doctor said smiling.

“What’s your excuse?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m a Time Lord, my dear,” he smirked.

“Wait, you’re that Doctor?” he quirked an eyebrow, obviously not knowing what she meant. “The Doctor that beat the Celestial Toymaker and the Mind Robber, tamed Aggedor, discovered the real Loch Ness Monster, and has defeated the Master, Davros’ Daleks, and Cybermen on multiple occasions,” by the time she’d finished she was smiling so much her cheeks hurt.

“Yes, I’m that Doctor,” he said with slight hesitation, and surprise at her knowledge of his past.

“Wow, I’ve been wanting to meet you, but I never thought it’d be in an open market while we’re both taking a day off,” she told him, trying her best not to sound like a stalker.

“You really wanted to meet me?” she nodded her head, “Interesting, Romana, a member of my own race, wasn’t nearly as thrilled as you are to meet me, and she had to help me put together the Key of Time.”

“But didn’t she eventually warm to you, unlike most of the other Time Lords?”

“Yes, but it took time. Unlike you, she didn’t immediately take a liking to me.”

“Perhaps she was simply more immune to your charms than I am.” Alex couldn’t meet his eyes as her cheeks reddened. She looked at her watch to keep from looking at the Doctor and realized how long they’d been walking and talking. “It’s getting late Doctor, and you probably need to get Peri from the spa,” she finally looked at him and smiled, “It was nice meeting you. Bye Doctor,” she turned and started walking away.

“Alex,” she stopped and looked back at him, “I actually gave Peri the spare key to the TARDIS so she could go back on her own, and I could spend as long as I liked at the market,” he explained as he walked towards her, “and if you’d allow me, I’d like to walk you home.”

“I’d like that too,” she continued to blush as she took the Doctor’s elbow when he offered it.

The pair walked arm in arm as Alex directed them to her flat. Along the way they continued to flirt, and the Doctor even began to think about taking Alex with him, but realized Peri might get jealous.

When they reached her building Alex looked at the Doctor and smiled. “Would you like to come in? I could make us some tea and we could talk some more.”

“Tea sounds lovely,” he said, though he was thinking about more than sharing a drink.

Alex led the way to her flat and let the Doctor enter the room first. He looked about the relatively clean room and noticed how it was warm and cozy, but still had a certain amount of personality. “So, what do you think?” she asked from his right side.

He smiled charmingly at her, “I like what I see.”

The possible double meaning was not lost on her, but she wasn’t going to give in too easily. “You’re one of the few.”

He turned to face her, “That just shows how foolish people can be.”

“Or that they’re good judges of character.”

“No they aren’t. Stevyn Aucoin said ‘beauty has a lot to do with character,’ and if so many have failed to see the beauty in you,” he cupped her chin and urged her to look at him, “then they are quite possibly the worst judges of character that I’ve had the fortune of never meeting.”

She smiled with a tear in her eye, “You’re too kind.”

“Not really, I’m a brute really, and quite cruel, just ask some of my friends,” he chuckled before kissing her warmly on the lips.

Alex rose on tip toes to gladly return the kiss. She put her hands on his chest to keep balance, but when he moved his hand to her hair and wrapped his other arm around her waist she put her arms around his neck.

When Alex broke for air she rested her forehead against his and smiled. The Doctor dropped his hand down to her shoulder and slid it down her side. “Doctor?”

“Hm?”

“I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“What would you say if we skipped the tea?”

The Doctor looked at her, “I’d say ‘where’s the bedroom?’”

“End of the hall.”

 

In the TARDIS

The Doctor whistled a happy tune as he entered the blue box and found Peri waiting for him in the console room. He smiled brightly at her before imputing new coordinates.

“What’s put you in such a good mood?” asked Peri.

“Someone finally complimented me on my impeccable clothes sense.”

She quirked an eyebrow, “I find that hard to believe.”

 

Alex

The next day Alex jumped when her friend came up behind her and ran a finger up her back. “Damnit Jack! I oughta hurt you!”

“Love you too Alexandra,” he smirked. “So, how was your day of R&R?”

“First, start calling me Alex, and to answer your question; my day was great, I got a physical from a most charming Doctor,” she said with a wink.

“I thought you hated being called Alex, and tell me more about this doctor.”


End file.
